


Ruins

by CelestialWrath



Series: 31 Days of Apex [12]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Can't-Fly-Robot, Longing-Robot, Other, Sad-Pathfinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialWrath/pseuds/CelestialWrath
Summary: Even if he was a robot, the main reason he liked to come here—with the mayhem of the games behind him and all—was because he missed flying through the part of the map that used to be here.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Ruins

Using the new zipline the game makers implemented after Loba Andrade destroyed what used to be known as Skull Town, Pathfider made his way through the air and landed on the big skull next to Salvage. Even if he was a robot, the main reason he liked to come here—with the mayhem of the games behind him and all—was because he missed flying through the part of the map that used to be here.

He missed flying through Skull Town and that’s why now, and then he liked flying over here—especially when her teammates were dead and gone.

These ruins were what was left of his favorite place on King’s Canyon—or what used to be anyways. He didn’t like this new place that took over it. It was too small and there wasn’t enough room for him to fly around without falling over the edge of the map—or being close to it.

Yet there was nothing he and his programming could do besides standing on this suspended skull with a sad face on his screen and watch the ruins of what used to be Skull Town get washed away by the sea. 


End file.
